


【フロジェイ/FloJad】依存症

by Org_Jun



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Org_Jun/pseuds/Org_Jun
Summary: ※CP：Floyd×Jade/海寮互爱倾向※R18短篇※预警信息：成瘾，指交，没有详细内容的自慰表现，高潮表现。Summary：大家都有病。
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Kudos: 10





	【フロジェイ/FloJad】依存症

“今天是因为什么？”Jade配合着对方的动作，把腰往上抬了抬。

“Azul把我刚买的那批布丁吃了。十二个，一个都没剩。”  
Floyd空闲的那只手伸进半翻起的衣摆下沿，一节一节抚着身下那人的脊骨。从颈部到尾部，像是在摸索着能戳出来鱼鳍的开关。

“然后全都吐了，就吐在隔壁那间。”

两人交谈的声音混着杂乱的吮吸声，回荡在Mostro Lounge的卫生间里。

晚上9点20分，距离打烊还有四十分钟。今天店里的人不多，尽是些熟面孔。  
Jade心里清楚得很，要是没提前五分钟回店里做最终检查，Azul肯定会闹得所有人鸡飞狗跳。怎奈何Floyd在这时候突然起了兴致，不由分说把自己拉了进来。

而能拯救他于水火之中的人，自然是非自己莫属。

在这个对于身高一米九零的双胞胎兄弟来说颇为拥挤的隔间里，Jade单手撑着蓝墙砖，另一只手提着褪到膝部的长裤，单腿曲起，半伏在盖着盖子的马桶上。  
站立在Jade身后的Floyd正把自己左手手指捅进对方的嘴里搅动着，试图用唾液做出人鱼的指蹼，打破五指分明的界限。

“他说上次魔法史的课堂测试没拿到满分，所以想吃点儿甜食。”  
Floyd口吻较平常冷淡了些，但也没什么责备的意思。

湿嗒嗒的左手从前移动到后，打着圈揉搓双腿间的裂隙。这个他们身为人鱼时没有、也不需要有的器官，在上岸后没多长时间，便偏离了最初的功能。被两人——尤其是Floyd——当作邮送快乐的载具，在眼下这种场合肆意使用着。

“Jade，你不觉得Azul的完美主义变严重了吗……还是你又和他说什么了？”  
手指轻戳着穴口周围，Floyd偏偏说什么也不更进一步，悬在半空的感觉令Jade异常心焦。

“……Riddle考了满分。”  
虽然是在吃午饭的时候自己告诉他的。Jade瞒下了后半句话。

今天中午，Floyd因为班级压堂而缺席了午餐。Jade在餐桌上提起考试成绩的时候，Azul正心算着炸鸡块的卡路里。看他多拿了几块，好像还蛮开心的样子，Jade便拿Vil学长为例，旁敲侧击身材管理的重要性。

这一切对话不过是老生常谈而已。  
毕竟若是没有自己的督促，Azul就没办法控制好饮食，没法得到优秀的成绩，自然也没法肩负起寮长的职责。现在也许还没有必要，但在他身上安装监听器之类的手段也不是没有想过。

作为副寮长，Jade并不觉得自己做的事情有什么问题。

“就是因为Jade总挑毛病，他才会乱吃东西啦……”叹气声传来，停住了好一会儿的动作总算得以继续。  
Floyd将左手食指和中指并拢，从后面探进Jade的身体，不留情面地直接插到了指根。承受者因为这有些粗暴的举动，发出了短促的喘息声。

中指上的铂金戒指卡在入口处，无法再向前推进，Floyd才意识到自己忘了摘掉这碍事的首饰。

这戒指是Floyd在性依存症得到确诊那天，从Jade那里收到的礼物。

原本想要买戴在无名指上的戒指来着，Jade说。但是无名指代表着婚姻，身为亲兄弟的两人互赠婚戒成什么体统，所以最后改套到了最长的中指上。  
听说中指的戒指有恋爱的意思，也有唯一的意思。套在中指的戒指还能在自慰的时候找些没用的存在感。Jade开玩笑说。  
他把对戒的另一枚放在Floyd手心，逼他帮自己戴上。

“这样能治好你的就只有我了。”Jade笑着亲了亲那枚泛着银光的指环，像是在缔结某种庄严神圣的契约。

而单纯的血缘关系可能也是从那时候开始变质的吧。

Floyd决定不管手上的戒指了，反正之后会再插进去些更粗的东西，眼下只留意着戒指的硬边缘，不要划伤对方就足够了。

以指根为支点，含在对方体内的手指模仿着剪刀开合的手势，试图将内部的空间撑得开阔些。

大概在中指第一个指节处的位置，有个柔软有弹性的部分。双指按住推动，Floyd明显感觉出了身下那人瞬间的僵硬。  
咬着嘴唇的Jade发出断断续续的吐息音，腰也追着手指的进出，有些晃了起来。

自己的兄弟平时总爱以一副礼貌的假面示人，却在这事上非常好懂。不得不说，这种反差给Floyd的生活平添了不少乐趣。

+++

当初为了找这个正确位置，着实费了他不少的工夫。

因为即便是自慰熟练到成瘾的地步，单人的性和双人的性，本质上有着相当大的差距。  
扩张，前戏，润滑……这些词代表什么意思，以亲兄弟为对象开启初次性生活体验的Floyd完全无法理解。

体贴周到的Jade会在做之前把身体打理干净，约定好的日子永远是临战状态。Jade随叫随到的回应，培养了Floyd无时无刻的索求，然后两人反过来再相互影响。Floyd只是遵从自己的欲望，把自己身体的一部分放进对方的身体里，然后释放自然天性。

有些看不过去的Azul皱着眉头，说他们俩的所作所为就像是封建家庭里纨绔的小少爷和贴身女佣。他的语气带着些怒气和怜悯，也有些嘲讽。Jade微笑着摆手，边嘲Azul脑筋固执，边用病症给Floyd开脱，Floyd这才觉出这段关系的不自然，一直想着做些什么改变现状。  
身体经验丰富的依存症患者从零开始学习性知识，这是个和自己的心理对战的过程。Floyd看了所有能找到的性教育影片，翻了生理构造书，划了一本重点。原来男性的身体并不是为了承受性交而构造的，他之前连这种事都没考虑过。

理论知识丰富后的实战是一场突然袭击，Floyd选了没有做过预告的休息日，给对方也吓得够呛。  
Jade不停找着借口推脱，说什么今天Azul要学习自己得去伴读，被识破后就说要去Riddle的派对品尝茶点，最后他甚至搬出个和山上的熊一起吃晚餐的借口来，搞得Floyd也不知道该怎么把话接下去了。

如果你是因为没有做准备而担心的话，让我来试试好了。Floyd说。

Jade愣了好一会儿，任Floyd喊呀晃呀都做不出应有的反应来。在Floyd准备去叫Azul过来看看情况的时候，Jade捂住脸，看不住是在笑还是在哭。

“我就知道你这几天在研究奇怪的事情。”他说，“你会因为这个离开我吗？”

不太明白这句话的意思，Floyd只是依靠本心给出回答，永远不会。

之后，便是对于Floyd来说，与对方第一次真正合意的过程。

先是共同沐浴，冲掉身上的浮汗和灰尘。Jade拿出了针管似的物件，向Floyd一步步展示用法。

该怎么说呢，就像是99级的勇者回新手村做新手教程，结果发现了隐藏结局的线索一样，Floyd唯一的欲望就是把这个游戏重头打过。

Floyd在对方的指导之下接吻、抚摸、使用乳液、探入手指，熟练于性交承受方的Jade也下意识地吞咽起唾液。他在接受着Floyd扩张动作的同时，自己抚慰着前端。  
这么久以来，一直没发现所谓的敏感点，大概是没有这个才能吧，Jade苦笑着解释。

回想着自己在生理学书上——也许是医学书上看到的人体解剖图，Floyd用手按压着对方内壁上前列腺所对应的部分，试图探索些新东西出来。按了十几次都不太成功，Floyd也差不多要放弃了的时候，无意中再次按到的最初的位置，突然引出对方变了调的吸气声。  
Jade猛地捂了嘴，Floyd当时便意识到自己终于发现了比自慰要好玩一百倍的事情。

第一次看到Jade失去冷静、满头是汗地恳求自己停手，却在几秒后因为正确的抚慰而迎来高潮，额边的黑发湿哒哒地黏在脸侧，软下来的躯体脱力地靠在自己身上，不停发着抖，作为服务方的Floyd也因为兴奋过头而不自觉摒住了呼吸。

原本是作为疏导治疗的一种，将自慰转移到外部性行为上，最后却变成了另一种形式的瘾，两人恐怕都没有预料到这个黑色幽默的结局。

从那天起，两人的性关系也不再是单纯的索求与回应。至少对Floyd来说，变成了更为本质和纯粹的爱与快乐。

+++

“Jade，今天是不是比平常快？好色哦。”

顾虑着不寻常的做爱地点会让对方无法放松身体，也是为了压制内心深处的烦躁，今天的Floyd异常耐心。他将手指的作用发挥到了极限，前戏显得漫长而磨人。Jade早就按捺不住地转过上半身，生拉硬拽着Floyd让他进来。

但真将欲望推进对方身体中动作起来，Floyd便发现自己前戏确实有点儿做过头了。他甚至还没刻意地找准某一点，Jade就已经难受地弓起身子，不住地往前躲。

刚刚稍微走了下神，没注意到他是什么时候射出来的，Jade自己也是措手不及，没来得及撩起来的寮服围巾被溅上了液体，也不知道干了之后还能不能洗掉。

令Jade有些害怕的是，Floyd明显没有要停下来等他的意思。  
自己早已没有之前单手撑墙的余裕，只能两只手扶在马桶盖的上沿处，勉强固定着身体不栽倒下去。裤子像是枷锁一样堆在脚踝处，使他无法移动自己的脚步半分。

从被拉进隔间里到现在已经过了二十多分钟。说实话，今天的Floyd实在太缠人了。是单纯的因为布丁被吃了而生气吗？还是说因为Azul身体不适而感到不安？又或者是刚刚那个熟客过于讨人厌？

如果Floyd能在擅自开始之前，和自己说清内心的想法就好了。不论Floyd向他抛出怎样的难题，Jade都有信心将其完美地给出解答。能够回应Floyd的欲求的人是自己，这世界上也只有自己有资格回应他的欲求。

+++

“依存症的本质并不是渴望快乐，而是是想用所依存的东西掩盖真正的痛苦。”接过心理量表的Crewel老师说道。

入学NRC大约半年的时候，Azul在疯狂进食和呕吐状态中多次反复，精神状态一直不好。出于对青梅竹马的担心，Jade和Floyd把他送进医务室寻求帮助。  
医务室的老师诊断Azul有完美主义倾向，他从小时候便那样，算不上什么秘密。另一项，因为完美主义而引发食物依赖，则是来到NRC之后才出现的症状。

食物依存症，也可以叫暴食症，Crewel老师向三人解释着这个新鲜的名词。因为焦虑而过度进食，然后因为进食量超过原定计划而更加焦虑，大多数患者会依靠催吐将食物排出体外。  
由于老师说的每一项都事关Azul的生命，三人还是头一次那么安静地听老师讲话。  
如果让病情自然发展不加以控制，喉咙烧蚀牙齿损坏还是小事，等到发展成神经性厌食，预后会变得非常糟糕。Crewel老师从古药柜里拿了些抗抑郁的药片，嘱咐Azul按时服用。

在诸多领域都因为魔法而都有长足进展的今天，只有心理医学还是那么陈旧而无用。老师手里的药物里甚至没有魔法药材，怎么可能会发挥作用。Jade极力控制着自己的表情，但是老师还是捕捉到了他神情中的不信任。  
Floyd的表情则是直接得多，一脸不满的样子，就差把庸医二字写在脸上了。  
Azul倒是心平气和地接过药，向老师道谢，拉着两人离开了医务室。

Floyd则是在三个月后陪Azul复诊时，被诊断出有性依存症的。

自入学以来，Jade和Floyd一直共住一间寝室。原本容纳四人的房间，因为学院长照顾远道求学的人鱼学生，而特意调整了人数。  
两人本就是亲兄弟，做什么事情大大方方，不加避讳。但是回忆起来，自Azul确诊的这几个月里，好像每天晚上，Floyd那边都会传来细细簌簌的声音。Jade问起，对方倒是很坦然地回答是在自慰。  
虽然担心对方的身体，但Jade当时并不清楚这是一种成瘾症。还是Crewel老师察觉到Floyd精神状态的异常，让他做了量表才得以确诊。

虽然内心极度抗拒，但在老师的坚持下，Jade也做了相同的心理量表。

照顾生病的两人的同时，将寮内寮外打理得井井有条，如此优秀的自己怎么可能有心理疾病。Jade并不相信简单的问答题就能测量出他的心理状态，也不愿意将决定权交到别人手中。

不出意料，量表结果显示一切正常，老师对此也不便再说什么。

升上二年级，因为药物的控制，Azul的症状没有再恶化，但也没有很明显的好转。Floyd也是同样，只是把自慰改成了和亲兄弟性交，没什么本质区别。  
Jade到现在都还在不间断地记录着两人的发病情况，但至今也没能摸清楚规律。

可能是同样关心着两人的病情进展，Crewel老师曾一度频繁地找自己谈话。话题内容总是从Jade自己的心理状况开始，最后由Jade强行收束到Floyd和Azul身上作结。再后来几次Crewel老师就绕过自己，直接找Azul和Floyd谈话。  
不用陪着笑脸应对麻烦的师长，Jade也松了口气。

+++

“Jade，虽然我和Azul一直瞒着你……”Floyd没有停下动作的打算。

Jade本能地想要逃离死死戳在体内的硬物，上半身几乎贴到墙壁的瓷砖上，Floyd却拖着他的腰把他拉了回来。  
Floyd伏在他左耳边轻语，呼出的热气吹动耳坠，发出细碎的金属声。  
Jade的大脑并不想再继续下去，但早已习惯回应对方的这具身体，在此时又起了反应，他着实是有种恨铁不成钢的感觉。

“……嗯……你们俩也做过吗？……”Jade一边调整着呼吸、试图平静下来，一边随口接了句话。  
他暂时还没想好这之后是积极回应、让对方快点结束，还是主动把战线拉长、以便减轻自己的身体负担。眼下只能走一步看一步了。

说起来，就算Floyd和Azul确实有性关系，对他来说也没有什么问题。Jade甚至在心里预演过，撞见两人性交的场面时，该做出什么样的反应，免得给两人留下心理阴影。  
不出意外的话，Floyd在那边的关系里应该也是上位，以后自己必须帮Azul进行更严格的饮食管理。

“诶？不是啊。没有。啊，是得提前五分钟回去来着？”  
对方终于注意到了时间的限制，Floyd的动作稍加快了些，大概是想尽快结束，留出些时间收拾残局。

Jade本想着自己再忍一下满足对方就好了，实在没必要再来一次。但近来都没怎么受照顾的前端突然被Floyd握住，本来只是半勃的器官又违背自己意愿地精神了起来。

与那器官形状大小皆相似的物件正和往常一样在自己身体中进出着，这个认知使得Jade开始有些喘不上气。  
刚缓过来没多久的裂隙随着心脏的搏动而颤抖收缩，Floyd轻轻拍了拍他的屁股，显然是在示意他放松。

十分钟之内想要完成第二次从勃起到射精的过程，终究还是负担过重。Jade全身上下的肌肉都在叫嚣着乳酸堆积的痛苦，这使得Jade自己也随着晃动发出难以抑制的呻吟声。Jade·Leech的那张嘴里还能发出这种声音啊，要是现在有路人进卫生间，估计会这么想。

然后自己大概会血液上头，提上裤子冲出去，把对方就地灭口。  
就算不穿裤子也没什么的，反正能看到自己的人都会死。

应该不会有人进来。Jade隐隐记得自己确实在被拉进这里之前，在门外挂上了检修的牌子。虽说Azul大概会猜到是什么情况，只是可怜那些饮料喝多了找不到地方释放的客人。希望他们别像小动物一样随地便溺，弄脏Mostro Lounge的地板。

阴茎在对方手里被当成玩具有一阵没一阵地捏着，焦躁感猛地袭上心头，Jade开始默念数字来计算剩余的时间。

其实之前好像没怎么在这种公共场所里交媾过。不如说，离了两人寝室的交合的次数也是屈指可数。  
Floyd一直说喜欢放松的环境，细水长流，在紧张的场合里射不出来会尴尬。所以今天这个展开属实有些突然。

“……着急了？”对敏感点的戳刺一直没停，不断纠缠挽留的内壁使得Floyd也不自觉发出了屏气声。  
他紧紧环住Jade的上身，想要把对方带有温度的躯体揉进自己怀中。早已对彼此一清二楚的Jade理解了这个高潮降临前的信号，刻意地往后贴了贴身体。

自己的阴茎也正挺得难受，加把劲的话说不定能一起……

“今天Azul和我说……是时候该劝你吃药了……”  
Jade还想着怎么把自己也解放出来，便听到Floyd接下来的话。

吃什么药，他在拖延时间吗。虽然没法看表，但是肯定没有多长时间了，估么着也就还有一两分钟的余裕，再拖下去就全完了。  
Jade突然有点儿绝望，也许现在只能寄希望于Azul能稍微宽限自己手下员工翘班的行径。就算扣一个月的薪水当惩罚，他也不是不能接受。

“……唔……我陪你去和条石鲷老师聊聊天吧……”Floyd用头蹭着他的后颈，说话带上了些鼻音。

Floyd怎么还在说这种话。刚想转过头问他意思，Jade发觉自己的双上臂早就被对方扣住，动不了位置。而Floyd正接着支点，发力向上顶弄。刚刚还在浅处的抽迭一口气推到了最深，Jade倒抽一口冷气，挂在脚踝的长裤也因为挣扎而被踢到了一旁。

某种液体冲进身体的时候，Jade明确地感觉到了相似的欲望冲击。Floyd抱着自己的手有一些抖，但Jade清楚不过的是，还差一点，真的只差一点点刺激，就能得到内心渴望着的东西。  
无法再索求对方，Jade下意识地把手伸向前端，试图以自力解决。

就是在这个时候，门口传来了狂暴的砸门声。

马桶的冲水按钮被按下，哗啦啦的水声恰好掩盖了Jade最后的惊叫。是误触还是有意为之，甚至究竟是不是自己按下的按钮，Jade都不太记得了。  
过度的惊吓和因此突发的高潮使得他完全沉溺其中，回不过神。深呼吸几次，转过头看着Floyd，他也没有要回应门外的人的意思，光是一脸开心地冲自己傻笑。

砸门声持续了快半分钟，紧接着响起是Azul的声音。

“Floyd·Leech！Jade·Leech！你俩在里面对吧。”为了不影响营业，Azul刻意压低了声音，但也足够响彻卫生间内部。

被点到名字的两人相拥着对视一眼，看来Azul是真生气了。

“衣服穿好了就快点儿出来。今天晚上结算账目，要是出了错，你俩一个都别想走。”

一如既往的黑心资本家发言后，泄愤的踢门声和远去的脚步声传来，门外总算归于安静。两人也确实该收拾一下狼藉不堪的作案现场和自己了。

+++

“明天就去吧。”Floyd说。

Floyd左手系着皮带扣，右手提着Jade的寮服外裤。他的衣服没怎么受害，Jade那边的状况则是比较严重。  
帮他把沾了一堆东西的外套和围巾先脱下来叠好，没有替换品的外裤一会儿得用水掸一掸再穿，希望不要有人看出问题来。

Jade的注意力则是集中在了自己的下半身上，他正试着把留存在身体里的液体引导出来丢掉，但终究有些凝固了，恐怕到被Azul开恩放回寮洗澡之前都弄不出来。

“去干什么？”身体果然还是有点奇怪，Jade边想边回答着Floyd的提议。  
不过因为平时做得太习惯，眼下的违和感反而让Jade有些安心。他擦干净双手，丢掉纸巾，歪头盯着Floyd看。

“都说了去找条……”  
Floyd皱着眉想要再解释，却被对方抓住了肩膀。  
Jade把脸凑了上去，在他的嘴唇上，落下今天的第一个、也是最后一个吻。

“我答应你。”心满意足的Jade用左手托着下颚，暧昧地回答道。  
他左手无名指的指跟部，嵌着一只和Floyd成对的戒指，正随着手指的动作反射着天花板的灯光。

就像是新婚一样。

Fin.


End file.
